Naruto Musume no Iru Nichijou
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After leaving with Jiraiya for his three year training trip, Naruto ditches the old pervert and is later adopted by the Kimihito family. Now after three years with his new family, Naruto is playing host in the extra species exchange program, will he fine what he's always wanted or be dragged back to Konoha? Rated M for limes and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Naruto and Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, niether of which I own.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/writing'

**I own niether of these stories.**

It was a quiet beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything was peaceful. Inside an average two story house, a boy of about fifteen with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes was twitching in annoyance, the reason; he was currently being strangled by the girl in his bed.

'How the hell did I end up in this situation again?' the boy wondered to himself, a small twitch in his eye. 'Oh yeah, my adopted parents decided to sign us up for that different species cultural exchange program before leaving for America on a vacation.'

The boy in question was fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, who was living in the house of his adopted parents. Three years ago, after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, Naruto was taken out of the village by Jiraiya, who decided to take him past the barrier surrounding the elemental nations.

A month after leaving the elemental nations, Naruto tricked Jiraiya into a paralysis seal, and ran like a bat out of hell. A week later Naruto was placed in an orphanage under the law of the world outside the barrier, before being adopted by Kimihito family before a new "Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill" was past.

Over the next three years Naruto grew up as a normal teen and also learnt about an interesting ability that Kyubi had giving him, the ability to transform into any of the extra species he saw or came into contact with.

Currently Naruto was being suffocated by his house guest, Miia. Miia had long bright reddish-pink hair, pointed ears and a long snake-tail of the same color as her hair. She was wrapped around Naruto with a small loving smile on her face.

"Miia, it's morning, you need to wake up so I can get breakfast made," Naruto said trying to grab her tail, which was the weakness of all Lamia, something he learnt the hard way.

"Um…Just five more minutes…no… just five more degrees," she said sleepily tightening her grip on him.

"You know, if you don't get up I can't make you breakfast," he said as she slowly woke up. "By the way, why are you in my bed again?"

"Well I was cold and couldn't warm up, so I decided I would use you for it darling," she had a seductive smile on her face. "I am a Poikilotherm after all."

"That's no excuse," he said, his legs turning into a snake tail, which allowed him to slither out of her grasp, wrap himself around her, and grab the tip of her tail, getting a gasp of surprise from her. "Now it's time for your punishment," she breathed into her ear as he began rubbing her tail causing her to moan in pleasure.

**Lime**

As Naruto slowly ran his hand up and down Miia's tail, he changed back into his human form releasing her from his grasp, Miia slowly reached up and grasped her breast, her pajama shirt having come unbutton during the night, and gently began messaging her c-cup sized breast.

"I…can't…hold…it…any…more…" she moaned out reaching her limits. "Cccooommmiiinnnggg," she cried out as she released her juices everywhere.

**Lime End**

"I hope you learnt your lesson from this," Naruto whispered into her ear as she lay on his bed, huffing in pleasure, nodding her head as drool poured out of her mouth. "Good, now I'm going to get your bath warmed up then go get breakfast started, I'll see you down stairs," he gently kissed her cheek before leaving his room, Miia's face becoming as pink as her hair and scales.

After getting Miia's bath ready, Naruto let out a sigh as he cooked breakfast for three, while watching the news about a popular extra species group called ANM48.

"*Sigh* to think a few days ago I lived a relatively normal life, well for me anyways," Naruto muttered to himself before his legs morphed back into a snake and he used his tail to grab the coffee he was making and poured it into a glass on the table. "You know, you don't have to sneak in."

"I know, but I just want to make sure you didn't forget about me," Naruto turned to give the woman sitting at his table a deadpanned look. The woman had long black hair and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. She was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, and black blazer with a professional skirt, nylon stockings and heels. She was Sunike Smith, Naruto's "Cultural Exchange Coordinator". "I'm also here to make sure you're no engaging in any prohibited matters."

"Your just here to mooch free food again," she at least had the decency to blush at his accurate statement. "Well whatever, just make sure to lock up when you finish eating, I was planning on taking Miia out today."

"We're going out, yeah," Naruto suddenly found himself wrapped up in Miia's scaly tail, his face pushed into her breast, which were covered by a white shirt that you could practically see through. "Where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking of showing you around a little, maybe a walk through the park," he got a wide smile in return before she kissed him on the lips then hurried back to her room to get ready.

"You know, that kiss could be considered a prohibited matter," Mrs. Smith said drinking her coffee.

"Normally yes, but we both know that I'm a special case, seeing as I can become a male version of any extra species, even the ones that are only female oriented species, such as a Lamia or Harpy," they had a small staring contest before she let out a small sigh.

"I'm ready," the both turned to see Miia standing at the entrance to the kitchen wearing a brown skirt, with a belt, a red shirt under a brown jacket and a hat perched on top of her head. "Let's get going darling," she grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the house, leaving Mrs. Smith alone in the kitchen.

"It's a date it's a date it's date~ we're on a date~," Miia sung happily as they walked through a crowded street, everyone turning to look at Miia in curiosity.

"Well what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked with a small smile at seeing her happy, he enjoyed seeing people happy, though he could never explain why.

Over the next few hours the two enjoyed their date, the ate a nice lunch at a local family restaurant, Naruto one Miia a few stuffed animals from a crane game at the local arcade, and they even took a few pictures in a dating both, the last picture showing Naruto kissing Miia, who had steam coming out of her ears.

"Well that was fun, so what do you want to do next?" Miia had a wide smile on her face, as she hugged a snake plushy, until something caught her eye.

"Ah, look darling, that shop all kinds of species, and their having a sell let's go in," she said dragging him to a shop with a sign out front that read 'A SHOP FOR ALL SIZES WE SERVE PEOPLE OF ALL SPECIES AND SIZES'.

"It's a lingerie shop," Naruto let out a small sigh before smiling and following Miia inside.

It wasn't that he was nervous about seeing Miia in underwear, hell most the time she crawled into his bed naked and wrapped herself around him; he was worried about the chakra signatures he sensed entering the barrier he placed around the town finding him and causing a disturbance.

After he had been adopted by the Kimihito family, Naruto continued his training and, worried that Konoha might send people after him, used his natural ability with sealing to put up a giant barrier around the town to let him know when any shinobi entered the town, he also put seals on his house that made it practically impenetrable, the only thing that would be able to get through the barriers around his house being a Bijudama from the Nanabi, Hachibi, or Kyubi.

"Hay darling, which one do you think look's better?" Miia asked holding up two different bras, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well I think they'd both look good on you, but why are you asking me?" he asked, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at her answer.

"Oh good, you see I don't really wear a bra, so I wouldn't know," she gave a sultry smile as she leaned forward and pulled down the neck of her shirt, showing she wasn't wearing a bra, along with her breast.

Once they were done shopping, Naruto holding a few bags in his hands, the two walked down the street, without a care in the world.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Naruto asked noting her blush.

"Where ever you want to go darling," she said lovingly, making Naruto go a little pink, still not use to having someone show him this type of affection, he never really had any one show him affection back in the Nations.

"Holy shit, the hell is that thing, it called him darling," Naruto gained a small twitch as an ugly woman began laughing at Miia.

"Oh my god, it looks so creepy and gross," said the man next to her, only for them both to stop laughing when two blades appeared at their necks.

"If you value your lives, I suggest you apologize to her now," Naruto said from behind them, a cold emotionless look in his eye that promised death if they refused.

"We're sorry please forgive us," the two stuttered out, as the steel pressed against their necks drew a small line of blood.

"Good, now if you ever make fun of her or any other species and I find out, you won't be able to hide from my blade, now get out of my sight," the two ran of screaming, a yellow trail following behind them. "*Sigh* come on Miia we should head home," without another word Naruto picked the Lamia girl up bridal style, causing her to blush, her tail wrapping around his torso, before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto, can I ask why you did that earlier?" it was almost time to start dinner and the two were sitting in the living room, Miia sitting on his lap leaning her head against his chest.

"*Sigh* it's because I don't like seeing people make fun of the people close to me," seeing her confused look he let out another sigh. "Before I was adopted by my family I lived in an orphanage in a small village in the mountains, I don't know exactly why, but everyone there always made fun of me, and it really hurt, but when I came here, no one made fun of me and I was happy for the first time in my life, so when I see someone close to me being made fun of, it just makes me mad and I want to do anything in my power to make them smile again," he gave her one of his true smiles that he was only recently starting to let through.

Without any warning, Miia leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss, full of all of the emotions she felt for him. At first Naruto was stunned, no one had ever kissed him like this before, but after a few seconds, Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion, before they released each other both panting.

"I know you have a lot of secrets and that it's going to take some time before you trust me enough to tell me all of them, but I'm willing to wait until you do, and I'll always be here for you darling," she gave him another small kiss before getting up and heading towards the door to the hall. "Now I'm going to take a bath, I'll see you at dinner, unless you want to join me," Naruto smiled, walked over and kissed her before heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner, missing the cute pout she had on her face.

"You know that could be considered a prohibited matter," Naruto didn't give of any sign that he was surprised that Mrs. Smith was sitting in his kitchen, since he wasn't.

"Ordinarily you'd be right, but you have to remember that I'm more like an extra species that a human, so the most the laws in the extra species bill don't apply to me or those under my protection, that's why you're around the house more than you would normally be," Naruto smirked at her as he began cooking enough for the three of them.

"Well you're right of course, so, what's for dinner," Naruto turned to stare at her before chuckling at her attitude as he returned to his cooking, a funny feeling that things were about to get a lot more lively around his new home.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Since their's no category for Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, I just put it under the misc anime/manga. also it's not very long yet, just 18 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another Chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking/writing'

**I own niether of these stories.**

It was a nice beautiful morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Miia was humming a cheerful tune as she helped Naruto hang the laundry on the roof.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood this morning, something good happen?" Naruto asked the pink haired Lamia, as he folded the dried cloths and placed them in a basket.

"It's because you were so cool yesterday," she said, stars in her eyes as she imagined how he stood up for her during their date.

"It was no big deal really," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyways, next time I want to be the one protecting _**you,**_ Darling," she smirked, heading inside.

"If you say so," he chuckled, watching her head inside with smile, before a tug on the back of his shirt pulled him into the railing of the roof, knocking him out since he wasn't expecting it.

"Damn, what hit me?" Naruto asked as he slowly opened his eyes a few minutes later only to find himself in a tree in a nearby park. "Alright, what the hell, why am I in a tree?"

"Oh you're awake!" Naruto looked up to see a girl in front of him. She had short light blue hair and caramel colored eyes. Her legs were covered in scales, seeing as her feet were talons, and her arms were covered in sky blue feathers. She was wearing a pair of cut-off pants and a black tank-top.

"Um, who are you?" Naruto carefully positioned himself so there was room for her to land.

"A harpy, Papi's a harpy, is what Papi is!" she cheered, landing on the branch next to him with a large smile.

"Oh, that makes since," he smiled at her, causing her to blush. "So mind telling me why you snatched me, I mean, where's your host family, since it's illegal for you to be alone you know."

"That's why I brought _you_ along," a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head at her simple answer.

Before Naruto could say anything, Papi saw an ice cream truck and, with strength contradictory to her petite figure, pulled Naruto out of the tree towards the truck.

"What's that? Food?! Does it have food?! She asked dragging Naruto for three steps before stopping turning to Naruto, whose arm she had in her grasp, before letting go of him and backing away with a confused and weary look. "How are you?"

Letting out a small sigh, and shaking his head, Naruto walked over and bought her an ice cream cone while he got an ice pop, before they sat on a nearby bench to eat and talk.

After a few minutes, in which time they finished there treat, Papi dripping it all over herself, the Harpy girl was removing all of her cloth and heading towards the nearby fountain.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked staring at the now naked harpy as she entered the water.

"Isn't this a bird bath?" another large sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's head before with a small sigh, Naruto removed his shirt and shows, leaving him in a pair of shorts, before he transformed his arms growing blood red feathers while his feet turned to talons, his legs becoming covered in scales. "Wow, how'd you do that?" Papi asked with stars in her eyes.

"Well let's just say that I'm special and leave it at that," he smirked before jumping into the fountain next to her.

For a few minutes the two splashed each other and played in the water before Naruto froze, he could sense three chakra signatures headed towards his direction, and he recognized one of them.

"THERE YOU ARE," Naruto was brought back to his current location and turned to face an angry Miia standing there, her hair shadowing her eyes giving an evil look. "You birdbrain, first you steal my darling and now this," she gestured at both of them sitting in the fountain, Papi but naked and Naruto in shorts. "That is so unfair," her statement caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"Um, Miia, I think you got the wrong idea," Naruto tried but was completely ignored.

"I want to run away with darling too, you damn bird, it's so unfair! Just go die!" Miia yelled in her temper tantrum, which led to a 'cat' fight between the two, which destroyed Miia's top revealing her double-d sized breast to the world.

"I'm really glad Jiraiya's not here right now," he said with a small shake of his head, only to freeze upon hearing a voice behind him.

"Then it's a good thing we decided to check this city instead," turning around at the sound of the monition voice, Naruto saw Gaara standing behind him, along with two women he didn't know.

The first was a blond from Kumo judging by her head band, she was wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, and purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand.

The second was a green haired girl from Taki judging from her headband, she was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"Gaara, what are you doing here, and who are they?" Naruto asked reverting to his human from, which caught the attention of the two fighting girls.

"These are Yugito of Kumo and Fu of Taki, we were sent here to find you," Gaara said getting a confused look from Miia.

"Darling, who are these people?" Miia asked getting a raised eyebrow from the Ichibi Jinchurikki.

"I'll tell you later," Naruto said turning back to the three shinobi. "You know I never thought Konoha would hire you to come and drag me back."

"They didn't," that got a confused look from the Kyubi Jinchurikki. "Once word that you had vanished reached the ears of Suna, the Akatsuki became active, so I decided that it was time to vanish, I left Suna and headed beyond the barrier in order to find you and warn you before vanishing myself.

"On my way here, I ran into both Yugito and Fu, who were on the run themselves, both having had a run in with Akatsuki and narrowly escaping, so I offered them to come with me," Naruto nodded at that, he could sense yokoi coming from both of the girls.

"Alright but why did you say it's was good you checked this city instead, that made it sound like you were traveling with the pervert."

"No, we weren't traveling with the pervert, but we did see him and four teams from Konoha on the same boat we were on," Fu said with a smile.

"Yes, teams eight, nine and ten along with team seven consisting of Sakura, a boy named Sai, and Sasuke," at the last name Naruto's eyes became blood red while a fox tail and long fox ear appeared on his head.

Before anything else could happen, Miia was wrapped around Naruto, his head on her breast, as she gently stroked his head, calmly whispering into his ear, slowly calming him down.

"Feeling better darling?" Miia asked once Naruto had calmed down, his fox features having disappeared.

"Yeah thanks for that Miia," he smiled at her before being tackled by Papi who had a wide grin on her face.

"Well, this looks like a party," the group of six turned to see Mrs. Smith with a smirk on her face holding a host certification card with Papi's picture on it.

"So let me get this straight, I'm now Papi's host and because Gaara, Yugito and Fu all have the same abilities as me, you're making me watch them as if they were extra species?" Mrs. Smith nodded her head with a small smile while drinking a cup of coffee.

It had been a few hours since the incident at the park and Naruto was currently cooking dinner for his four new house mates. After Mrs. Smith had arrived in the park, the group were about to head back to Naruto's house when they all heard a cry for help, apparently a little girl had gotten stuck in a tree.

Without stopping to think, Naruto, Yugito and Fu all jumped to help, each turning into a Harpy and flying up to get the girl. Once the girl was safe, Naruto questioned the two female Jinchurikki and Kyubi, apparently their ability to transform into any of the different species was a power that all Jinchurikki got the moment they crossed the barrier hiding the Elemental Nations.

"That's exactly right, I'm glad you're so understanding of this," she smirked with a small pair of horns on her head, a small pair of bat wings on her back and a skinny tail waving behind her, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"You're evil you know that," her smirk grew wider at that. "I give up, I'm going to take a bath," he sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, Papi wants to go to, Papi will help her husband," the petite Harpy said with a smile, dragging Naruto towards the door.

"Sure go ahead, have fun with Papi, Darling!" Miia smiled, surprising Naruto by her cheerful attitude, since he had found that Miia was extremely jealous when it came to him and other women.

Naruto watched with a small smile as a naked Papi jumped into the bath, he knew that the girl was the same age as them, having read her certification card, but despite her age she was and species she was still innocent, it reminded him of himself before he made his first kill as a shinobi during the chunin exams.

Before anything else could be done, Miia burst through the door saying that she would take a bath with Papi, anger and jealousy in her eye, apparently she had found out Papi's age.

"Uzumaki, can we talk?" it was nearing midnight and Naruto was sitting on the roof of his house, watching the moon with a small smile.

"Sure, what do you three have on your minds?" Naruto glanced over to see his three fellow Jinchurikki standing there.

"Well, we were wondering, what you plan to do from now on?" Yugito said sitting down next to her fellow blonde.

"*Sigh* I plan to live a normal life here, free of worrying about Akatsuki, missions and war; here I don't have to worry about what other people think of me, since to them I'm just a normal human," he saw the longing and worry in the eyes of his fellow Jinchurikki. Longing because all Jinchurikki are hated and feared and want to be seen as normal people, and worry because of the chance of the Akatsuki or their villages finding them. "But just because I plan to live a normal life doesn't mean I won't be prepared."

Smirking at the confused looks on the faces of his fellow shinobi, Naruto led them to the basement where they saw a seal on one of the walls; walking over to the seal Naruto added a little chakra to it, which caused the wall to open up revealing a set of stairs leading farther into the ground, after following the stairs, Naruto fell on his but laughing at the faces of his new house mates as they arrived in Naruto's special training room.

The room, while a hundred feet underground, was huge, easily rivaling the forest of death in size, the room was split into four different sections in the north was a snow covered mountain terrain with hot springs everywhere, in the east was a tropical type forest with a swam running along the farthest edge of it. The southern area was a rocky desert landscape with large sand traps everywhere; the western territory was a large body of water with a small beach connected to the other regions. The final region was the center of the room, where they were standing, was a large open field with a stream running towards the west from the small pond next to a large building the size of the tower in the forest of death.

"Wow, this place is huge," Fu said with wide eyes as she looked around in awe.

"Yeah, how long did it take you to make this place?" Yugito asked looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"With the help of my shadow clones, six months to dig the place out and another six to set up the seal and get everything in here," he smirked at their surprised looks. "But that's not the best part, wait until you see the jutsu library," his smirk grew bigger as their jaws dropped at the size of the library he had in the tower.

"Uzumaki, where did you get all of these?" Gaara asked looking at all of the books and scrolls, which were all sorted by level of difficulty, type of technique, and element for the ninjutsu.

"That's my secret, any way's we should get to bed, we can start training tomorrow," the three nodded before they all headed up to bed.

The next morning, as the sun peeked over the top of the surrounding houses, Naruto could be seen walking home from the local store, having gone to buy more food for his new house guest, since he knew Jinchurikki ate more than normal humans.

"*Sigh* man I'm glad we have that local twenty-four hour store nearby, otherwise we'd run out of food really fast," he smiled thinking of his new house mates before being hit by something running at a fast pace.

"It appears I have met someone, it's certain to be fate!" Naruto turned to see the speaker, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. Standing in front of him was a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail; she was wearing a white shirt with a red ribbon around her neck, her shirt holding back her large g-cup sized breast, and a large skirt covering her legs. "My name is Centorea Shianus! A member of the highly esteemed centaur race!" she said proudly. "You are the fated man that will become my master," Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah I know Centorea, she was given special permission to go out alone because she's a centaur, apparently it's a tradition for them to go out and find a 'master' they can serve," Naruto gained a twitch in his eye at the lazy tone in Mrs. Smith voice, after his little run in with the centaur girl, he had called the special case worker to confirm the girls story.

"'Master' you mean her host family?" Naruto asked confusedly, why would someone look for a 'master' it didn't make sense, expecially for a girl, of course he was still relatively new to a lot of the customs outside of the elemental nations.

"Sorry I'm of duty today, can I ask you to look after her for me, thanks," with that she hung up leaving a twitching Naruto.

"I guess one should not look lightly upon Japan's magic charms!" Naruto turned to look at the smiling centaur with a confused look.

"Magic Charms?" Centorea gave him a wide smile, her eye shining like stars.

"If someone runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are you fated one, it's a Japanese fortune-telling magic charm, is it not?" she smiled at her idea of the culture, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Whatever, so, why are you looking for your fated one so early in the morning anyways?" the centaur began to blush a little and looked away.

Suddenly they both heard a scream, turning they saw a guy on a moped snatch a woman purse and head straight for them. Reacting on instinct, Naruto grabbed Centorea and, using Kyubi's chakra, jumped out of the way, surprising the centaur.

"That bastered, I'll show you," without a second though, Naruto transformed into a centaur, again surprising Centorea, before moving at great speeds and backhanding the thief into a wall, before tying him up for the police and returning the purse.

Later that night, Naruto was hiding behind Gaara, the reason; Centorea had decided that Naruto would be her 'master', pissing of Miia, who started a small fight between the two, getting chuckles from the two female Jinchurikki.

After all was said and done, the four Jinchurikki headed down to the training room, as Naruto liked to call it. "Alright guy's, let's get to training," with that said, the four began their training, preparing for the day that Konoha or Akatsuki arrived.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**So far in Naruto's Harem are Miia, Centorea, and Papi.**

**Naruto's host to: Miia, Papi, Gaara, Yugito, Fu, Centorea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another Chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking/writing'

**I own niether of these stories.**

"Alright let's go over the rules for the Interspecies Exchange Program," Naruto sighed as prepare breakfast while listening to Miia go over some made up rules with his other two house mates.

It had been a week since Centorea or Cerea, as she preferred to be called, had moved in with them. With the new addition to the house, Gaara, Yugito and Fu each decided to move out by buying the vacant house across the street, using Naruto's money he made through his devils luck.

The three had made the back story of being siblings who bought the house using and inheritance left to them by a dead uncle, and Mrs. Smith agreed to the story, since while they did fall under the extra species act, they were still classified as human.

"Alright you three breakfast is ready," Naruto stuck his head into the living room at that moment, but really wished he hadn't as Miia's eye became slits and she turned to face Cerea, who was sweating nervously.

"Remember what I said…" Miia said in an angry voice while glaring at the Centaur, causing Naruto to sigh, and rub the red hoof shaped mark on his eye; earlier that morning after training with the others, having connected their new house with his training room, Naruto had headed to the bath to wash up before making breakfast, and not knowing that Cerea had gone on a morning run, had walked in on her taking a bath, which was how he wound up with the mark on his face.

After trying to explain what happen, minus the part of his training since he was still getting use to them living with him, Naruto again apologized to the Centaur, which somehow lead to Miia and Cerea arguing about something, Naruto had stopped paying attention and decided to see what Papi was doing.

Looking around, Naruto suddenly noticed that the room was full of steam, confused as to why there would be steam in the house, Naruto looked around and found the source of the steam, which was Papi, who had passed out from trying to understand the exchange law's.

"Is something wrong Papi?" he asked her calmly looking over her shoulder.

"This interspecies law book is too hard, I want to go swimming," she said with sorrowful eyes, which changed immediately as she turned to face Naruto. "Hay Husband, let's go swimming together, it'd be boring alone."

Naruto turned his head to see what Miia and Cerea were doing, gaining a large sweatdrop at the sight of them fighting, before turning back to Papi and nodding his head in agreement, he had already eaten his own breakfast, and had sat out plates for the three girls to eat when they were hungry.

"Alright Papi, let's go," with small cheer, the two went up to the bathroom, to 'swim' as Papi called it. After checking the water temperature, which was a little cold, the two stripped, Papi taking of all of her cloth while Naruto stripped down to his boxers, before getting into the water with a satisfied sigh as he floated on his back, before grunting as Papi jumped onto his stomach with a smile.

"Well this is nice, like a father and daughter otter," Naruto chuckled at his comparison.

"Papi thinks we're more like siblings," she smiled getting a confused look from the Jinchurikki. "If Papi had a big brother he'd be someone like you."

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?" he asked with a small smile, he had never had someone like Papi in his life before.

"I mean look, you play with me, buy me ice cream, gently scold me when I do something bad, and you praise me too," Naruto's smile grew a little, she was right, he was like a big brother to her in a way.

"Papi only had girls around her, so I never knew what it was like to have a brother," Naruto almost smacked himself, of course she had never had a brother, she was a Harpy which was a female only race, Naruto and Gaara would probably be considered the first male Harpies in existence since they were the first male Jinchurikki to cross the barrier around the Elemental nations. "But I've always wanted one, so I'm really happy right now," Naruto gave her a kind and gentle smile, before kissing her forehead.

"I'm really glad you see me as a big brother Papi," she gained a wide smile on her face.

"Then let's get along like a brother and sister would ok?" she smiled as she move his hand to her breast, which he unconsciously squeezed as he realized what she was implying.

"You know that's not how siblings act right?" he asked cautiously, he had read up on the cultures of all three of his house mate's, that way he didn't offend them somehow, and he knew that both Miia and Papi were exposed to the topic of sex at an early age, since both their species were women only, and knew that their view of things were very different than a human's.

"Then Papi will make you," her eyes were gleaming as she jumped off of him, then lunged with her talons, but rolled out of the way as arrows flew by her.

"My goodness… I underestimated you because I assumed you were a child, but I hear you are the same age as me, so I will not let you act in such a manner," Cerea appeared in the door holding a bow and arrow.

"Thank Cerea, but don't you think that was a little much?" Naruto asked only to realize she wasn't listening to him.

"Master come, jump on my back," Naruto sighed, as he nodded his head and walked over to her, before hopping on her back, both of them blushing since getting on a centaurs back was basically the same as having sex in centaur culture.

"Hold it right there," the two looked over at Miia, how looked angry. "Saving Darling when he's in trouble is my job, so what are you doing here?"

Cerea narrow her eyes at Miia, causing Naruto to groan, before she ran out of the house with him on her back, completely ignoring the Lamia.

"Let's go all the way to the park, Master, Papi won't be able to follow you," Naruto sighed as he sat on Cerea's back, she didn't know that Papi always left the house without an escort, whether she was suppose to or not.

"Master are you alright?" Cerea asked as she walked calmly through the park, Naruto still riding on her back, his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"*Sigh* yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, Papi's really energetic," he chuckled a little, the harpy reminded him a little of himself when he was younger, even if they were the same age.

"Really… then… could you please remove your hands?" Naruto blinked in confusion, before realizing his hands were clutching something big and soft, unconsciously squeezing, getting a soft moan from her.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to do that," his face reddened a little as he slid of her back.

"No, it's alright, I serve you, my master, so it's not a huge problem," she said not noticing the small glare Naruto gained when she called him master.

"Cerea, I am not your master," he said seriously, he knew Centaur's goal in life was to find a master they can serve, like the knights of old serving a king.

"Don't say that," she yelled a hurt and offended look in her eyes. "Centaurs are valiant knights who value their loyalty above all else, that is why we search for a master that we can serve. My father, his father and his father before him all lived that way, before I am a woman, I am a knight. This is the heart our species, do not deny it," Naruto could see the hurt in her eyes, along with the passion.

"*Sigh* I know, I'm not trying to deny," she gained a confused look. "*Sigh* it's just that, where I'm originally from, the word master, isn't seen in a positive light, it's actually hatted by almost everyone, also, my first friend died in protecting the person he called master," Cerea gasped at this, it was the most she or either of the other two girls had heard about his past, thy had all asked but he had always avoided the questions. "That's why I said I'm not you're master, if anything you're my partner, we look out for each other, but you don't serve me, alight?" she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Alright," she whipped the tears out of her eyes, happy that he wasn't rejecting her culture.

With a smile, Naruto took his centaur form, which made him a head taller than Cerea, before moving aside her bangs and gently kissing her forehead, causing her face to light up. "Good, now is there anything you want to try while we're here?"

The girl looked around, her face imitating the sun, before her eye landed on a couple walking through the park, holding hands and smiling at each other. Following her gaze, Naruto's eyes landed on the couple and a small smile crossed his lips, along with a light pinkish color.

Gently taking her hand, Naruto smiled at her, before noticing her face had increased in color and that she had small tears running down her cheeks. Naruto froze thinking he had done something wrong, before remembering that when the person the centaur considers their master is able to read something they desire, it was seen as a sign of true devotion.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush like that," he smiled before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead again, causing steam to pour out of her ears as her face lit up.

Suddenly the two were broken out of their moment as something crashed behind them. Turning they saw Miia yelling at Papi for dropping her.

"Um Miia are you alright?" Naruto asked getting their attention, which he really wished he hadn't, since the second they turned to face him, their eyes narrowed in anger, since Cerea had jumped at the sound and pulled Naruto's arm in between her breast.

"You stupid horse-woman, you stole my darling away so you could make out with him," Miia yelled, pulling Naruto, who had returned to normal, into her breast. "Aren't you suppose to be an 'esteemed' Centaur?"

"You foul-mouthed snake woman, you have no right to speak that way of me," Cerea yelled as she pulled Naruto back into her breast. "And why do you call him "Darling", are you pretending to be his wife?"

"Well Papi will take her husband while she can," the harpy said in with a care free smile, trying to one the two fighting girls.

"Get your feathered hands of him," Miia and Cerea yelled in unison, as the three began a tug-a-war match with him, not noticing as Mrs. Smith drove up and watched the scene with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Fine then, we'll settle this with strength," the three let Naruto go and prepared for a fight, their eyes glowing in anger, not noticing Mrs. Smith get out of her car and pulling out a gun.

"Alright enough," Naruto yelled appearing in front of the three, taking the tranquilizers darts, that Sumike fired, in the back, shocking the four women.

"Darling/Husband/Master," the three yelled in shock and worry, Sumike was stunned that he moved to block the shot's.

"Wow, I never thought I'd end up hitting you, 'Darling'," Naruto glared at the special case worker as she used her favorite name to tease him with. "They were just tranquilizer rounds, but after getting his by three, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay, I still have a fucking headache," he glared at the sheepish looking woman.

"Hey, could you not tell anyone about this please, I'll get in trouble," Naruto glared at the woman before letting out a tiered sigh, slowly nodding his head in agreement, it's not like the darts would hurt him thanks to Kyubi.

"By the way, where they, they normally come running out to me," Sumike smirked and pointed to the door, where Naruto could see the three, barely poking their heads around the door. "What are you three doing?"

"Well… because we started fighting, you ended up getting hurt…" they all had guilty looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry Husband…" "I'm a failure as a servant…" Naruto gained a small sweatdrop at Cerea's apology; he thought he broke her of the master servant thing.

"That's why we're going to try not to make any trouble for you, we all decided to hold ourselves back," Miia said with determination in her eyes.

"Hold back?" Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Papi won't ask you to play with her anymore," "And I won't use my like that again," Naruto let out a long sigh at that.

"*Sigh* you three are idiots," the three girls looked hurt and confused by his words. "Yes there are time's you three go overboard, and it is bad for you three to fight all the time, but that's what makes it fun having you three living here," they all gave him a surprised look.

"*Sigh* back where I come from, before I was adopted by the Kimihito family, I was hated by my entire village, simply because I was born on the day of a terrible disaster," all four women gasped, three of Cerea and Papi didn't know this, and Miia and Sumike were shocked, he had sugar coated it last time he said this, but they didn't know how much, but they could tell he was sugar coating it again. "For years I grew up alone and hated, never knowing why, and I never had a family, until the Kimihito's adopted me; it made me really happy when they did, and that happiness grow as each of you came into my life."

"I really am happy that all of you are here, and while you may be a little wild at time's that's the thing I love about you all, we're a family and families don't hold anything back," Naruto grunted as all three girls pulled him into a bone crushing hug, happy tears in their eyes.

"Alright that sounds good," the moment was broken by Sumike, who was smirking at the three, who were giving her confused looks. "I was right about leaving all of this to 'darling' here…" the all gave her a confused look.

"You see, there's been a recent development regarding the program," she had a grin on her face that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. "There's a new article that allows interspecies marriages, though there not sure it's a possibility yet, so they've been looking for a test case."

"Don't tell me, you volunteered us?" at her nod, Naruto gulped before slowly glancing around at the three girls.

"So 'Darling' we want you to choose one of these girls to marry," Sumike had an evil glint in her eye.

"Um, would it be possible for me to enact one of the law's from my home, that follow's along with this trial?" Mrs. Smith raised an eye brow in confusion before motioning him to continue. "Well you see, back where I come from, there are a lot of clan's, and because of this there was a law passed that if a clan is dying out or only has one member left, they are allowed to take on multiple wives in order to make sure the clan survives," everyone's eyes widened at this. "And since I'm technically the last of my clan, and the clan heir, even though my village hid it from me for twelve years, I still fall under that law."

Sumike blinked at that before a creepy grin spread across her face, without warning she pulled out her phone and turned around to call her superiors, another chill running down Naruto's spine. Turning Back to face the four teens, Sumike gave them all a wide, evil grin.

"They agree, you will still be under your old village's law," the three girls had wide grins on their faces as they all hugged Naruto, happy that they would be allowed to stay with him forever. "However, there is one condition," they all looked at her. "While you will be allowed to marry all three of them, you must also marry any other extra species that moves into the house with you," the three girls looked shocked at that, he would be forced to marry other girl's.

"Alright I'll do it," the three looked at him in surprise. "It's wouldn't be any different than what would happen back in my old village, and I have always wanted a big family," the four women smiled at that. "However, before that, if I really am going to marry any of you, I guess I should tell you all more about my past," the room fell silent as everyone took a set. "*Sigh* my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the third Jinchurikki for the Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox…"

**Cliffhanger. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**So far in Naruto's Harem are Miia, Centorea, and Papi.**

**Naruto's host to: Miia, Papi, Centorea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another Chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking/writing'

**I own niether of these stories.**

Naruto let out a long sigh as he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. We had just finished telling the girl's about his past, before leaving them to their thoughts.

**Flashback**

"*Sigh* my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the third Jinchurikki for the Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox," they all blinked at him with wide eyes as he began to explain about his past. "I come from the village of Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves, which is located on the Hidden continent," the three extra species girls gasped, they had all heard about the hidden continent and how dangerous it was.

Sumike narrowed her eye's she had read about the hidden continent when she was going through the histories on the different races for the program, and she was told everything they knew when she had asked people from the other races.

"On the night that I was born, a mad man attacked and pulled the Kyubi no Kitsune out of my mother, who was the previous container, and forced it to attack the village; with no other way to stop it, the Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village, sealed it into me, his last request was that I be seen as a hero," the girls all had tears appearing in their eyes, even though he had barely started.

"Even though the presence of a Jinchurikki is suppose to remain a secret, the third Hokage, in all his 'wisdom' revealed my static to the village," Naruto paused as he whipped away the angry tears, remembering the old man reminded him of how he screwed him over for twelve years. "Over the next twelve years, I was hated and scorned by the village, who saw me as the demon reincarnated; hell I had more assassination attempts on my head before my first birthday then all the past Hokage's combined," he gave a hallowed chuckle at that, remembering his first kill was during one of the assassination attempts; the man was so confident that he gave Naruto a kunai and told him to defend himself, which Naruto did, stabbing the man in the heart when he unconsciously channeled chakra into the blade.

"After I became a genin, I thought that things would get better, but I was wrong; one of the people I considered a friend, a brother even, left the village for power, and I was sent to get him back, but I failed when he tried to kill me," he removed his shirt and a genjutsu that hid the fist shaped scar that was inches from his heart, and the one that punctured his lung, which caused all of the women to gasp.

"All but a handful of people blamed me for him leaving, even my former friends who helped me track him down, turned on me," he looked down at the floor as the smiling faces of Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hana, Tsume, Kurenai, Yugao, and team Ten flashed through his head, they were the only people that didn't blame him for Sasuke leaving, everyone else, even Iruka blamed him for leaving.

"After a few months of this, I finally got sick of it, all the hate that I was getting; so when I gathered all of my things and stole things from other people that I knew I could use, and waited for the right time; when my sensei decided to take me beyond the barrier surrounding the hidden continent, I struck," a smirk crossed his face when he remembered Jiraiya's stunned face, he crossed his name of the Toad summoning contract, swiped the copy of the Hiraishin that Jiraiya always had on him, and left without a trace.

"I left my Sensei and began a new life, since I was twelve at the time I was picked up by the police and placed in an orphanage, where the Kimihito's adopted me, and I've been here ever since, finally happy for the first time in my life," the room was silent as he finished his tale, everyone trying to absorb the knowledge they were just given.

**Flashback End**

After he had told them about his past, he left them and returned to his room in order to give them some privacy as they sorted through everything he had told them.

"Naruto are you still awake?" Naruto got up and walked over to the door, which he opened to find Miia standing there in her pink nighty, which was see through and gave him a perfect view of her body.

"Um is there something you need Miia?" Naruto asked trying not to stare at her chest or lower lips, which were in full view.

Without saying anything, Miia launched herself at Naruto, wrapping him up and closing the door, before capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"I don't care what you are, what you hold inside you or what anyone says about you, you are still _my_ darling and I won't let anyone hurt you," he smiled, tear's forming in his eyes, as she kissed him again, which he eagerly returned.

"Don't forget about us," the two broke the kiss and looked over to the now opened door where, Cerea, who's shirt was open to reveal her chest, Papi, who was wearing an extra-large muscle shirt which showed her petite breast thanks to its size, and surprisingly Sumike, who was only wearing a bra and panties.

"Um, what are you all doing?" Naruto asked as he managed to slip out of Miia's grasp.

"Isn't it obvious 'Darling', we're all here for you," Mrs. Smith said with a smirk as she walked over and kissed him, surprising him, since he never suspected she would like him, since he could see the love they all had for him in their eyes, which also held a little bit of lust. "We will always be here for you, and we are going to prove that right now," she smirked, leaning in for another kiss.

**Lemon**

Naruto moaned into the kiss while Sumike unbuttoned his pans, since he was still shirtless; one his pants were undone, Sumike bent down as she slid his pants of, licking her lips as she saw Naruto's cock, which was very happy to see her.

"Oh my, who knew you were hiding such a large friend, 'Darling'," she teased as she licked the tip before slowly sliding it into her mouth, causing Naruto to grown in pleasure.

"Hay what about us?" Naruto glanced over at the three, before making a cross shaped symbol with his hands, causing three more Naruto's to appear, each moving over and kissing on of the girls, while slowly massaging their breast.

"Now that's a handy little trick," Sumike smirked after pulling his cock out of her mouth and stroking it. "Think you could make one for me?" she glanced up at him while shaking her ass.

"I'm sure I can manage," he smirked as another clone appeared behind her and slowly removed her panties, which were soaking wet and had a string of juice stretching from her pussy.

"Wow, you're really wet," Naruto glanced over at the clone that was gently fingering Cerea, who had her ass in the air moaning as she played with her breast, he front two legs folded underneath her.

"She's not the only one," the clone who was fingering Papi said as the harpy moaned with a glazed look in her eyes, her shirt laying a few feet away.

"Who knew they could get this wet," the clone with Miia said, the tip of her tail in his mouth while he gently rubbed her pussy, and played with her breast, her tail wrapped around him moaned from the pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while drool dripped out of her open mouth.

"Oh god, this feel's amazing," Sumike yelled as the clone licked her pussy while she continued the pump Naruto's cock. "I think I'm about to cum."

"Me too," Cerea yelled, drool slowly dripping out of her mouth, similar to Miia.

"I'm cuming," all four of the girl yelled, spraying their juices everywhere, while Naruto shot his load all over Sumike's face, who immediately whipped it of before drinking it out of her hands.

"Well I guess you really like salty foods don't you 'Darling'," Sumike smirked before crawling onto the bed and sticking her ass into the air. "Well, I'm ready, 'Darling'," Naruto smirked, as he lined himself up with her, before plunging himself deep inside of her. "Oh god, it's so big," she screamed out as Naruto reached the back of her womb.

"Damn, you're so tight," he grunted as he began pounding into her, picking up speed as he went.

"She's not the only one who's tight," Naruto glanced over as his clones pounded deep inside each of the girls. Cerea was sprawled out on the ground, her eyes rolled back into her since she had passed out from pleasure. Miia's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as Naruto's clone pounded her from behind, holding her arms to keep her up. Papi's eyes were glazed over in pleasure as her clone thrust into her as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Fuck I'm about to cum," Naruto grunted while Sumike moaned, barely conscious from the pleasure.

"Then cum, release you're seed's deep inside of me," Sumike yelled in pleasure, before Naruto shot his second load deep inside of her, causing her to pass out from the pleasure, while each of Naruto's clones dispersed after releasing their loads inside the girls.

"Well that was fun," Naruto grinned as he slowly caught his breath. "So who's ready for round two?" all of them slowly raised their hands, causing Naruto to smirk, before they started again, and went through the whole night.

**Lemon End**

The next morning as Naruto slowly began to awaken he paused, feeling a slight weight on his chest, confused, he opened his eyes and blurrily looked down, only for his eyes to widen, there, laying on his chest was Mrs. Smith.

For a second Naruto began to panic, before stopping as the memories of the night before flooded his mind. Slowly a small smile appeared on his lips, the four women currently lying around his room each accepted him, despite the fact that he was a Jinchurikki.

Quickly substituting himself with a pillow, Naruto gathered his cloths and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower; once his shower was over Naruto headed towards the kitchen in order to make the four women breakfast.

"Oh man am I sore," Naruto turned to grin as Sumike limped into the kitchen wearing her black suit, which was a little wrinkled.

"Good morning," Naruto kissed her cheek as he place a cup of coffee and a plate in front of her. "You know, I'm really surprised you joined us last night," she glanced at him with a smirk.

"Well, I wanted to show you that, just like the others, I don't care what you are, you're still important to me," Naruto blushed at that; he didn't know that she liked him as well.

"She's right," they turned to see the other three limping into the kitchen as well. "We don't care that you're a Jinchurikki, all we care about is you," Cerea said with a smile as she knelt down next to Sumike at the table.

"Yeah, Papi love's her Husband no matter what," the young Harpy chirped as Naruto placed their breakfast in front of them.

"Their right, it doesn't matter what you are, all that matters is that we love you Darling," Miia smile before taking a bight of food. "But I'm the head wife since I was here first," Naruto chuckled at Miia as she started another argument with Cerea and Papi.

Shaking his head at them, Naruto returned headed back to a pot that was on the stove and opened the lid before blinking and staring at the pot, which was staring back at him.

"Well this is new," everyone turned and stared as their mouths fell open; standing by the stove was Naruto, whose body was now see through like a gel, twisted around as a the pot watching curiously as a girl, made of what appeared to be slime, rose out of the pot, watching Naruto with wide eyes.

The girl appeared to be fifteen, just like the rest of them; her body was a light bluish color and she had light green hair. She was staring at Naruto with wide green eyes, before a smile spread across her face and she launched herself at Naruto, who had returned to a solid form, before wrapping herself round him and mimicking what she had seen him do to Sumike, she kissed him, but on the lips instead of the cheek, shocking three of the women and getting a death glare from Miia.

"What the hell is that and what is it doing to my Darling?" Miia yelled, rising to her full height in her anger, while the slime girl simply smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto once the kiss had ended.

"Well it looks like we have a new member in the family," Sumike smirked an hour later after Naruto had finally gotten Miia to calm down; currently they were sitting in the living room watching as Papi and the new girl, whose body now resembled Papi's were playing video games.

"Well I don't mind, I think she's kind of cute in her own way, but what are we goanna call her?" the three fell silent as they tried to come up with a name for the slime girl.

"Suu," they all turned towards Papi. "She's a slime girl so her name is Suu, I came up with it," the Harpy smiled proudly, which the newly named Suu mimicked.

"Suu… I like it, welcome to the family Suu," the slim girl gave Naruto a wide smile before lunging at him, wrapping him in a hug.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**So far in Naruto's Harem are Miia, Centorea, Papi, Sumike.**

**Naruto's host to: Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another Chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking/writing'

**I own niether of these stories.**

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation, the reason, he was signing form in order for the construction workers to remodel his house by building a special waterproof room, on Sumike's orders, which meant they were going to be getting a house mate.

"*Sigh* why is my life so complicated?" Naruto asked himself as we turned to talk to the girls who were in the living room when he last saw them, only for it to be empty and the front door to be wide open. "*Sigh* and it just got more complicated," shaking his head Naruto ran out the door and created a few clones before splitting up to look for them.

**Clone 1**

C1, in his harpy form, flew above a nearby park, which is one of the only places that they had all been together.

After a few minutes of flying, C1 spotted them all diving into some bushes upon seeing a few men in black suits.

"Now what, we're stuck here?" Miia asked thinking that those men were going to deport them, which caused C1 to chuckle a little as he landed on a tree above them in order to keep an eye on them, before a small cry got their attention.

"What are you doing Papi?" Cerea asked as they all turned to look at the harpy girl, who was soaking wet, her shirt now sticking to her body and showing of her petite breast through her white shirt.

"Suu wanted some water, so I was going to give her some from this bottle but…" "Oh Papi, your so clumsy," Miia teased her with a warm smile. "Don't worry about it; it'll dry pretty quickly so just deal with it for now."

Suddenly, C1 grabbed his nose to stop the blood flow, as Suu, who was looking at the now wet Papi in a trance, jumped at the harpy, capturing her lips in a deep kiss before slowly licking all of the water off of her, which caused her to come from the pleasure she was receiving from the slim.

'Damn, I'm really glade Jiraiya's not here, he'd probably be drowning in his own blood at the sight of this,' C1 thought as he watched Cerea and Miia trying to pull Suu away from Papi and getting soaked themselves, which caused Cerea to back into a public faucet, which caused her to get wet and which attracted Suu to her, which caused C1 to fall out of the tree he was in with a nosebleed.

**Original Naruto**

Naruto was running down a street, at a civilian pace, as not to scare anyone, when he froze at an intersection that lead up hill, as the memories of two of his clones hitting him; the first set of memories causing him to chuckle and blush at the sight of Suu licking of all the water on Papi and Cerea.

'Fuck, I need to get to the girls and get them home fast, if they find me with them who knows what could happen,' Naruto thought as the memories from the second clone hit him, his clone had seen Hinata, Sakura and Ino walking through the shopping district, buying food and asking questions about him.

"Someone, please save me," Naruto turned at the sound of the scream to see a girl in a wheelchair rolling down the hill at an extremely fast pace.

Without realizing it, Naruto, being entranced by how cute the girl was, moved in front of the runaway wheelchair and caught the girl his face landing in her breast as his back hit a light pole.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with a warm smile that caused her face to light up, not even noticing his legs had turned to fins.

"Yes, I'm alright," she stuttered getting a small chuckle out of him as he turned his fins back into legs having finally noticed them and curious as to why they had changed before figuring that it had something to do with the cute girl in his arms.

"Well that's good, if you wouldn't mind coming with me to find some my house mates, I'll be glad to help you out later," she smiled and nodded as he sat her back in her wheelchair. "Good, then let's get going," he smiled before they vanished in a swirl of leaves, missing three pairs of eyes narrowing at the end of the street.

A few minutes later they arrived in the park where Naruto sensed a large amount of killing intent coming from the bushes. 'What is going on?' Naruto wondered as he pushed the girl towards the killing intent, where they found a wet Miia standing of against Suu.

"What are you four doing?" Miia jumped in surprise and turned to face him, which allowed Suu to jump her and begin licking the sweat of her body until she came, just like the other two, who were still shaking from the pleasure.

Once Suu was finished with Miia, she turned her sights on the new girl and jumped at her, only for Naruto to catch her in a trash bag.

"*Sigh* for some reason I feel like this is going to become a common occurrence," he shook his head and created five shadow clones since he felt three familiar chakra signatures headed his way, and they weren't the other three Jinchurikki.

"I want you five to take them home and make sure they stay there until I return," the five clones nodded, each grabbing one of the five girls behind him and vanishing in a swirl of leaves just as Hinata, Ino and Sakura entered the area.

"See, I told you it was him," the Hyuga heiress said pointing at Naruto, with a lot more confidence in her voice then when he had last seen her.

"I'm sorry but do I know you three?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Don't play dumb you idiot, it's us your friends, we came to take you back to the village," Sakura said getting a glare from Naruto.

"Sorry but you must have me confused with someone else, you see, all the 'friends' I had turned their backs on me," his eyes flashed red, causing them to flinch.

"What are you talking about, idiot, we never turned our backs on you," the pink haired bimbo said as if the Sasuke retrieval mission never happened. "Why would we turn our back on our friend and the last Namikaze?" his eyes narrowed, so that was it, someone released his parentage and they wanted him back just for that, bastards.

"Sorry, I don't know any Namikaze, my name's Naruto Kimihito, now if you'll excuse me I have to get home," he flipped them of before taking on his Harpy form and shooting of into the clouds, leaving three angry kunoichi behind.

Later that night, after blowing of some steam at seeing the three 'kunoichi' Naruto returned home where he found the five girls and Mrs. Smith drinking tea, the waterproof room having been finished a while ago.

"Oh Naruto, welcome home," Sumike smiled, standing up and kissing him. I would like to introduce you to your newest wife and house guest," she pointed to the girl Naruto helped earlier.

"Hello, I am a mermaid, my name is Meroune Lorelei, and I will be you're newest wife, I hope we can get along," she smiled as Naruto turned from her to Sumike with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you tell her?" Sumike nodded getting a long sigh from Naruto.

"Yes, and when I finished telling her, she actually begged to come here," that surprised Naruto a little as he turned to stare at the mermaid.

"Your life was so tragic and awe inspiring, I just couldn't stay away," she said with stars in her eyes.

"Alright then, well, welcome to the family," he smiled at her, causing her face to light up like a neon light. "I hope we can get along as well, however before we get too far into anything," he turned to face Sumike. "We have a problem."

All of the girls looked confused as Naruto moved over and got a cup of tea before sitting down, after taking a drink, he out the cup down and let out a long sigh.

"They've found me…" all of the girls gasped. "After my clones brought all of you back here, three kunoichi and my former friends arrived, so they know that I'm in this town and they let it slip that the only reason the village wants me back is because of my heritage."

"That's not the only reason they want you back," all of the girls jumped and turned towards the door were Jiraiya and Kakashi stood, a smile on their faces.

"Kakashi, Ero Sannin, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked with a smile as he gave his two sensei's a hug.

"We were told that the girl's pissed you of, so we tracked you down to talk," Jiraiya said before his eyes landed on the girl's behind Naruto, more specifically Cerea's breast and Suu, who was practically naked.

"Ero Sannin," Jiraiya froze and slowly turned to face Naruto who was giving him a warm smile, his eyes closed, as a dark and evil cloud formed behind him before taking the form of a snarling fox head with glowing eyes. "I recommend keeping your eyes to yourself, otherwise, I'll kill you," he drove his point home by slowly opening one of his eyes, which was glowing an ominous red.

"Sorry, I'll be good," he said sitting down and trembling, getting a smirk out of Naruto and his girls and a surprised look from Kakashi.

"Naruto, how on earth did you do that?" Kakashi asked shuttering a little as his student turned to face him.

"Would you like to find out?" Naruto turned towards Kakashi, his eye still glowing, which caused the copy ninja to shake his head violently. "Good, now would you mind explaining what Ero Sannin meant?"

"*Sigh* Three years ago, after Jiraiya returned without you, the council tried to mark you as a missing nin, which Tsunade stopped by revealing your heritage, which quickly spread throughout the nations, and lead the council to send any and every shinobi they had all over the elemental nations in order to try and find you, since Jiraiya never said were you disappeared from," Naruto glanced at the old pervert.

"Well I figured that if you went through all that trouble to get away from me, there must have been a reason, so I hide the fact that I brought you beyond the barrier," Naruto gave him a small smile before turning to Kakashi waiting for him to finish.

"After three years of searching for you, the council concluded that you must have been beyond the barrier, so they put together a team full of your graduating class to track you down and 'convince' you to come back, which Tsunade reluctantly agreed to after the fire daimyo order them to search, though she only granted us a year to look."

"So that explains why you're here but not why the council wants him back," Cerea said looking at Kakashi curiously, while it appeared that Naruto trusted the man, she did not.

"The reason they want him back, aside from the fact that he holds the Kyubi and is the son of the fourth hokage, is that it was recently discovered that Minato was in fact Tsunade's son, who was thought to have been either killed or kidnapped a few days after he was born, in short, Naruto is the last remaining male member of both the Senju and the Uzumaki clan," Naruto froze at that, he stared at Kakashi before turning to Jiraiya, who nodded his head sadly. "The council want's you back to use you as a breeding stock, they're hoping that if they add some DNA from the first hokage to you that you'll gain the wood release thanks to Kyubi and then they can have an army of shinobi with wood release."

"That's not all, according to our my spies in Kiri, a group of Kiri bloodline users who broke away from the rebellion, before they won the war, recently capture the Rokubi Jinchurikki and added a number of bloodlines to him, and thanks to the Rokubi he gained all of those bloodlines," Naruto's eyes widened at that. "When the council learned of this they demanded we bring you back at all cost so that they could add multiple bloodlines to you, everything from the Sharingan to the wood release and everything in between."

"Please tell me that team nine doesn't want me to suffer through the councils shit?" both Kakashi and Jiraiya smirked.

"No actually, they don't, once we received word from Sakura, Hinata and Ino, everyone split into teams to try and find you, Kurenai and team Guy are trying to lead the others away from your trail while we came here, though Kurenai does want to see you again," Jiraiya smirked causing Naruto's eyes to twitch.

"Well now that we know why the council want's him back all we have to do is come up with plan in case any of them fine him," Sumike said before grinning. "And I think I have an idea," she pulled out her phone and dialed a number as she went into the hall.

"Who do you think she's calling?" Papi asked as she jumped onto Naruto's back.

"Honestly, it could be anyone, I mean she does have a lot of connections with a lot of different people," Naruto said thinking about the M.O.N. squad, who he met a few days after telling the girls about his past.

"Do you think she's calling M.O.N. in to help, I mean, you are technically classified as an extra species," Miia asked slithering over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Maybe she's calling in the Cultural Exchange Security Squad, I mean since you are classified as an extra species and these shinobi are here to take you away, they could be classified as a threat that could cause a war to break out between the extra species and humans if they harm you," Meroune said causing Naruto's eyes to widen seeing as he hadn't thought of that before.

Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes also widened at this news, they had no knowledge of Naruto's status beyond the barrier, from the sound of it, if any of the nine rookies or Asuma attempted to harm Naruto, they could cause a war between the elemental nations and the world beyond the barrier.

"Naruto, what exactly is your status within the laws that they put up for these extra species?" Jiraiya ask; he had gone over the laws concerning the extra species in case Naruto turned out to be in a village full of them.

"Naruto as well as the other three Jinchurikki are considered a special case because of their abilities," everyone turned as Sumike reentered the room followed by Gaara, Yugito and Fu. "There for the fall under law's pertaining to both the extra species and human, but there are also laws that they gain acceptance to, such as being able to harm another species," the four Jinchurikki blinked at that, since it was news to them.

"Wait, so you're saying that if we were caught in a situation like with those Orcs a week ago, we would be able to stop them without and we wouldn't get into any trouble?" Yugito asked a little shocked, since she was so close to that store when the hostage situation took place, hell she had bumped into the Orcs while out on a walk.

"Yes, though we recommend you only get involved if you are caught in that situation or a similar one," Sumike smiled, before everyone turned as a cloud of smoke appeared in the room. When the smoke cleared everyone saw an orange toad about the size of Cerea wearing a blue vest.

"Yo Jiraiya, what do you need?" the toad asked as the old pervert began writing a letter.

"Yo Gamakichi, long time no see," Naruto said catching the toads attention.

"Naruto… Yo bro, it's been a while how've you been?" Gamakichi asked pulling Naruto into a hug since the last time he saw the blonde Jinchurikki was when he had his name taken of the toad summoning contract so that Jiraiya couldn't reverse summon him back to the elemental nations.

"I've been good," Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Miia and Cerea, pulling both of them closer to him, causing Gamakichi's eyes to widen in shock.

"Dude, you finally got some girlfriends," Kichi chuckled before Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Alright you two enough," everyone turned towards Jiraiya, who handed Kichi the not he had written. "Kichi I need you to deliver this to Tsunade only, if anyone else tries to take it, kill them," Kichi nodded at the serious tone in Jiraiya's voice before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, now that that's done, we need to be heading back to the others, and try to throw them of you trail," Kakashi gave them his famous eye smile before the two shinobi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, now that that's over with, who's hungry?" everyone nodded their heads as they followed Naruto into the kitchen, where he began to cook dinner for the group.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**So far in Naruto's Harem are Miia, Centorea, Papi, Sumike, Suu, Meroune**

**Naruto's host to: Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Meroune.**

**I am thinking of adding one or two girls from the M.O.N. squad and would like to hear who you guy's think should be in it.**

**Also all of my updates for all of my stories are going to be a little slow from now until the foreseeable future thanks to my new job, which has me working from 5:30 pm to 4:30 am Sundays to Wednesdays.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another Chapter, I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking/writing'

**I own niether of these stories.**

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance, why you may ask, because he had le his guard down earlier \ after getting some food from an all-night convenient store, and was knocked out, when he woke up, he was tied up in some silk like string and hanging from a rafter.

'Why do these things keep happening to me?' he wondered with a sigh. 'First it was that thing with that greedy film director and Papi's eggs, and now this.'

It had been a little over a month since the Konoha teams had found out where he was, though they hadn't made any attempt to contact him, except for team ten and Kurenai, all of whom were really happy for him.

He had also been able to get to know Meroune, or Mero as she preferred to be called, he had also gotten to know Tionishia or Tio and Zombina, both of whom were assigned to watch his house.

Nearly a week ago, Papi had told him that she was going to have an egg, which stunned everyone and sent them into a frenzy, especially Miia, since it appeared that she wanted to have his first kid. They had all calmed down when she told them that it was unfertilized, though before they could do anything else a short creepy man claiming to be a movie director appeared in order to 'film' Papi having here egg.

At first Naruto put up with the man since the girls seemed excited to be in a 'movie' but then Naruto nearly ripped out his throat when Suu revealed what the man was thinking, though he still had no clue as to how.

The morning after that, Naruto had gone to a twenty four hour store in order to get some extra food, however once he reached the front door, something hit him from behind, knocking him out.

'Well at least I know it's none of the teams from Konoha,' he let out a small sigh of relief, now that he was awake he knew he could escape without any trouble.

"My, your awake, I can't believe you passed out when I grabbed you," Naruto glanced at the owner of the voice, his eyes widening at the sight. "I really do hate humans, I really do."

Standing in front of Naruto was a beautiful girl; she had short purple hair with bangs covering the right side of her face, six pupil-less red eyes and fangs. She was wearing a halter top that revealed a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim. She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her digits end in sharpened points. What really caught his attention was the lower half of her body which was that of a spider with a massive skull design on the back.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Rachnera Arachnera, she had a small smirk on her face. "I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne, fufu… are you scared?"

"Ah good evening, my name is Naruto Kimihito, it's nice to meet you too," she blinked, a little stunned by his greeting.

"Well you're certainly trying to act casual," she smirked thinking he was putting on a brave face. "What are you used to kidnapped?"

"Well there was this one time in the land of snow, then that time in the land of birds, as well as the time in the star village and that time in the chunin exam," Naruto absentmindedly counted of a number of times he had been captured and tied up before he got free, which earned a strange look from the girl.

"You're strange you know that, so who long does the tough guy act last," Naruto glanced at her curiously. "Why don't we find out?"

Before he could ask what she meant, she grabbed him and moved towards the rafters, pulling him into her breast, as the heard the door to the warehouse they were in open and a cop walk in.

"I finally escape from that place, and I really don't want to get caught again so I'll let you have your fun a while longer, I wouldn't want to capture something so pathetic anyways," Naruto glanced up at her face, his head still held tightly against her breast. "If you want to get out of this alive, don't make a peep, alright," she squeezed him with two of her legs that she was holding him with, before her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh my, did something just get a little harder?" she asked in a teasing tone, a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry, can't really help it, with you pushing me into your breast and the sweet smell coming from you," he gave her a foxy grin causing her to blush.

Before anything else could be said, she pulled him deeper into her chest as she backed up, avoiding the light of the police officers flashlight.

"*Phew*… that was close," the Arachne said before her eyes widened again and she smirked. "Hey… did it get even harder?" she teased with a smirk.

Without warning she tossed him away from her, before her eyes widened in surprise as Naruto transformed; snapping out of the silk, Naruto's body began to change, his legs vanished and we replaced with the body of a spiders, a little bigger than her own, with a red skull on the back. His teeth became fangs and he gained four more eyes, all of which became red and pupil-less.

"Damn, that was a close one," he said as he landed across from Rachnera, who had a look of surprise on her face, while the cop ran out of the building, freaked out by the noises.

"How the… how did you do that?" she looked at him in pure shock, though she couldn't stop her eyes from wondering all over his new form, or his shirtless chest, which had a fist shaped scare a few inches over his heart.

"Sorry, did I surprise you?" he chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as she slowly nodded. "Sorry about that, I keep forgetting that most people and extra species don't really know about me yet," he changed back to his human form before jumping from the rafters, landing without a sound, once again shocking Rachnera, since she had never heard of anything like this.

"What are you?" she asked as she reached the ground and stood across from him, watching him curiously as she did.

"I'm one of a kind," she gave him a deadpanned look causing him to chuckle nervously. "*Sigh* to tell you the truth I'm not really sure what I am any more, I was born human, had a mass of energy known as chakra sealed into me at birth making me what's known as a Jinchurikki, and then I come here to these lands and gain the ability to transform into any extra species I see or come in contact with; so like I said, I'm not sure what I am anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked suspiciously, she had just kidnapped him an now he was telling her things, that are likely to be classified, of his own free will, so why would he tell her.

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm telling you this, I guess I just feel calm around you," her heart began picking up speed at the warm and caring smile he gave her, no human had ever given her a truly warm smile.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto appeared in front of Rachnera and grabbed her before jumping out of the way as a volley of kunai landed in the spot she was standing.

"Well it seems you've gotten even better dobe," Naruto and Rachnera turned towards the owner of the voice only to see a pair of red eyes with three red tomoes lazily spinning in each eye.

'Damn, this is not happening right now,' Naruto glared at the new comer, his eyes glowing blood red with slits for pupils. "Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

"Don't play stupid dobe, it won't work on me," the owner of the voice stepped into a patch of moonlight to reveal himself as Sasuke Uchiha. "You may be able to fool the other idiots but you can't fool me."

"I guess you're right," Naruto said summoning a kunai from the storage seal on his arm and getting into a defensive stance. "So what are you doing here, I thought you left to go play grab ass with the pedophile," Sasuke's eyes began to twitch as his Sharingan spinning in annoyance.

"I already took care of the snake, which is why Konoha allowed me back," he said heatedly glaring at Naruto. "As for what I'm doing here, isn't it obvious, I'm here to take you back."

"I'd like to see you try," with that both boys ran at each other, Naruto's kunai clashing against the katana that Sasuke brought out.

Rachnera watched in awe as the two clashed against each other, sparks flying everywhere as the two blades collided. Realizing that the situation was going from bad to worse, Rachnera climbed into the rafters and began spinning a special web that was unbreakable except for an Arachne.

"Well you certainly have gotten better dobe," Sasuke smirked as the two clashed in the center of the building. "But you'll never be able to beat me."

"Don't get so full of yourself teme," Naruto smirked as he pushed Sasuke away. "I've been doing a lot of training since I've been gone, training that the village denied me, and guess what, I'm holding back," Sasuke scowled before smirking, thinking he was bluffing.

"So what if you've been training, I beat you three years ago and I've only gotten stronger," Sasuke bragged, which was true he had gotten a lot stronger since their battle three years ago.

"You want to know something funny about our fight three years ago," Naruto became serious as he fell into a crouch. "I was holding back," suddenly a black dome of chakra surrounded him before it vanished to reveal Naruto as a miniature Kyubi, with nine tails slowly swaying behind him.

Rachnera froze at the sight of him, her eyes widening in shock, she had never felt anything like it, Naruto was radiating pure power and, to her at least, warmth. She slowly licked her lips, feeling a warm sensation in her stomach, while watching his tails calmly sway behind him.

Sasuke also froze at the sight of him, his eyes widening as he felt the power Naruto was radiating, it made both Orochimaru and Itachi look like nothing by comparison. His eye widened as something else hit him, Naruto was telling the truth, he had been holding back three years ago.

With that thought in his mind, Sasuke's Sharingan began spinning in furry, as he jumped at Naruto his sword sparking with electricity.

Noticing Sasuke jump at him, Naruto took in a deep breath, before letting out a loud, powerful roar, which caused a small crater to form under him from the force, the building to shake, the windows to shatter, and Sasuke to be sent flying, right into Rachnera's web.

"What was that?" Rachnera asked as she moved over towards Naruto, who was changing back to normal.

"That was called the chakra shroud; it's a technique that only a Jinchurikki can use when they have full control of the Bijuu inside them," he said as he watched the web holding Sasuke wrap around him of its own accord. "That was my second version, I didn't think the third version was really called for," he smirked as the web finished enclosing around Sasuke, except for his head.

Before anything else could be said, both turned towards the door, which was knocked down, to see Sumike, Zombina, and Tio all standing there, weapons at the ready.

"You do realize you're late, right," the three women looked at Naruto and blinked before running over and pulling him into a hug.

"Naruto, you're alright," Sumike said as she looked him over before glancing at Rachnera then at a glaring, tied up Sasuke, who also had his mouth wrapped up. "Mind explaining what happened?"

With a small sigh, Naruto explained what had happened, from Rachnera kidnaping him to his small fight with Sasuke, which got wide eyes from the three; he had told all four members of M.O.N. about his past, and he was glad he did, seeing the stunned faces on Zombina's and Tio's faces was well worth it.

"I see, so that's what happened," Sumike motioned for some members of the Cultural Exchange Security Squad to come in and take the tied up body away, which caused Naruto to smirk. "As for you," Naruto froze as she turned a small glare onto him. "I hope you told your new wife about your past."

"Wait what?" both Naruto and Rachnera asked as they stared at the woman; Naruto because he didn't think Sumike would just put another girl in his house and Rachnera because of what she was just told.

"What do you mean by wife?" the Arachne asked looking at them, sure during her brief time with Naruto she had grown to like the boy, hell maybe even love, but to be his wife, without even knowing him, that was a little strange.

"What I mean is that he is going to be your new host," Sumike had a small smirk that sent a shiver up Rachnera's back, Naruto was used to it by now. "However, because of Naruto's unique abilities and standing, my bosses and the leader's from the different races that are in the cultural exchange program, have all agreed that any and every girl who is put in Naruto's house for the program will become his wife."

"Wow," she simple stared at him, causing his face to heat up a little bit, before she smirked. "So how many girls do you have so far?"

"Well there's Miia, she's a Lamia, Centorea, a Centaur, Papi, she's a Harpy, Suu, she's a slime, Meroune, a mermaid, Zombina and Tio over there," the two girls waved, Tio giving her a small smile and Zombina giving her a toothy grin that reminded him of Kisame. "There's also Sumike here," she glanced over at the smiling Coordinator.

"Wow, so how do you keep up with all of them?" she felt a small chill run up her spin at his grin, Sumike gained a small dazed look in her eyes and began drooling a little, and Tio and Zombina leaned in to hear his answer, they had both slept with him, but wondered how he would handle all of the girls in his house at once, they had asked but every time they did the girls would gain a similar look to Sumike's.

"That's simple, I have a nearly unlimited stamina thanks to my clan's blood and my Bijuu," the three other women nodded at that, having experiencing his stamina first hand. "I also have this," he made a simple hand seal before the warehouse was covered in smoke, when the smoke cleared the three women found themselves staring, hundreds of Naruto's filled every inch of the warehouse. "The ability to create thousands upon thousands of clones, each one the same as me in _every_ way," Naruto burst out laughing as Sumike, Rachnera, Tio and Zombina all fainted with nose bleeds and dreamy expressions on their faces.

Chuckling at the reaction of the four women, he dispelled all but three of his clone's each of whom picked up one of the four women, as they left the warehouse, not noticing the pair of red eyes in the shadows.

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**So far in Naruto's Harem are Miia, Centorea, Papi, Sumike, Suu, Meroune, ****Zombina, Tio, Rachnera.**

**Naruto's host to: Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Meroune, Zombina, Tio, Rachnera.**

**Should I add Yugito or Fu to the Harem?**


End file.
